sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Trip to Ord Trasi
The Whipping Star. Apparently it belonged to the ISB, but Danik didn't really care; ISB property was his property as far as he was concerned. Right now the YT-2400 is cruising through hyperspace, having departed Coruscant without as much interruption as he initially feared. The coordinates from the stolen datapad was fed into the navcomputer, and the ship was on its way to the Sith planet of Ord Trasi. There, Danik intends to finish his quest, and prove himself to Malign and the rest of the Sith; prove himself worthy enough to be one of them. Danik is sitting in one of the compartments in the rear of the YT-2400, deciding to keep a close watch on Johanna. Besides, despite the fact that he wishes to kill her, she's interesting company. Amusing, at least. He removed his combat armor and most of his equipment, setting it aside and slipping into something a tad more comfortable for the long hyperspace ride. He strokes his mustache a bit, his eyes darting over the female Jedi, particularly the lightsaber still attached to her belt. "I don't trust you with that thing, dear," he says, resting his hand on his chin. "I really would prefer it you hand it over to me - besides, I doubt we'll be needing much of it. Is Ord Trasi such a bad place?" "Really, Mister Kreldin. What do you think I'm going to do? Cut a hole in the hull so we all die? Decompression isn't my idea of a good time." Tired of the cramped confines of the ship, Johanna would like nothing more than to shove them all out and commandeer the vessel for herself... unfortunately, her situation prevents it. "If I decided to go on a homicidal rampage it would hardly benefit my son. No, Mister Kreldin, you can be easy about me keeping my weapon. The dangers of Ord Trasi are more than you know." She tries to stretch out her legs as best she can, her knees protesting from having been drawn up for so long. The return of normal circulation makes her wince. "Or is it that you're just curious to see what it's like to hold one of these?" Her hand drops to unhook the lightsaber, waving it around once before returning it to its place at her side. "You'd likely cut off your own foot if I let you activate it. You don't have the skill to wield it." Waking out of a decent night's sleep, at least the best that can come from being in the cargo area, Dareus stands up, and stretches a little bit, before standing at attention, "Grand Admiral, I apologize, I had no idea that you were back here." Now he seems more embarassed than ever to have worken up at this point in time. He heads over to where he dropped his gear off, and puts his longer overshirt back on, grabs his blaster as well as his armor, and moves back over to his seat. Quickly, he looks to one of the Sergeants, with an obvious look of displeasure, "I thought I told you to wake me if the Grand Admiral came back here, or if the situation had changed...." He turns back to his blaster and armor, checking the contents of the battery pack for both power, and his armor for being still useful, should the need arise. Danik's eyes follow the lightsaber as Johanna waves it around, teasing him. Kreldin refrains from reaching out and trying to grab the lightsaber, knowing it's a useless gesture, and instead sighs. "It's no good to taunt me, Johanna; I'm highly proficient in melee combat, I'm sure a lightsaber would be no different in handling. You got the hilt, and instead of metal, you got an energy beam," he says, standing up from his seat and moving across the deck towards the woman. "How about this then, my dear," he says, taking his black gloves out from his pockets and sliding them onto his hands. "If Ord Trasi is as bad as you say, then perhaps you should give me a crash course in that weapon... you know, should anything happen to you," he says with a sly grin. After finishing sliding his gloves on, he turns to face Dareus, though his grin does not vanish. "No need to apologize, Ensign Dareus," he says, making a motioning hand towards the ensign. "I enjoy the company of my subordinates; besides, I haven't had the chance to fully congratulate you for your performance during the raid. I'll be sure to pass along a recommendation to your commanding officer," he says, trying to remember the name of Dareus's commanding officer. Well, he'll find out when he gets back to the fleet. "If it helps you sleep at night, I give you leave to think you'd be adept at handling it," Johanna replies, leaning back once more and offering Danik a shrug, "As for giving you lessons, there's hardly a point. I'm going to be just fine. You're the one who should be afraid. It's only interested in those who are greedy enough to wish to serve the Dark Side." She drums the fingers of her right hand on her right knee and watches the old Admiral with something of a bemused smile. "I'm sure you're not really listening. You probably think I'm just telling tales to pass the time. All the more unlucky for you when you discover what's waiting there." The pilot laughs once before falling silent again, content to see how this plays out and whether Danik's curiosity will get him killed. Dareus smiles a bit as Johanna talks, the clicks and clacks of him checking his weaponry dominate the area which he sits. He looks to the Grand Admiral quickly, and nods with a bright smile, "I'm sure Lieutenant Wolf would be as gracious as me. It's been quite a hard road back into the graces of his Imperial Majesty, since my demotion." A few more clicks let out, and he looks towards the unwounded soldiers from the raid, "You heard the Grand Admiral, low threat, weapons and ammo only; check all equipment before we disembark." Once his own equipment has been verified by himself, he snaps the bolt into place with a loud sound, and looks at Johanna with a smile, "Ma'am. The Grand Admiral has no reason to fear his safety..." He knows nothing of what the two are talking about; save for the fact that the remaining group will protect Danik with the very lives they leave the ship with. "Even on Ord Trasi, I've never had any inkling to go there, but when I'm ordered...I go." He looks back to the men with a nod, and they all acknowledge his little speech, as prepared as it sounds. As he puts his blaster away, and puts the armor back on, he mutters to himself, "I never got to the rank of Commander by being a whiner....." Why does Johanna have to be difficult? Isn't he the one who's supposed to be in control, anyway? His frustration level rising, Danik rubs the bridge between his eyes and sighs. "Johanna, I wasn't asking you - I was telling you. I am not afraid, but I also like to be prepared." He has a feeling she's telling the truth about the dangers of Ord Trasi - it makes sense, after all. But he left his fears back on the Malevolence. He knows he has to do this, and he's confronting it with everything he has. Having some basic training from Johanna is just the icing on the cake. "Besides," he says, looking back to Dareus and nodding his head. "I've brought enough firepower and veteran troops to handle an entire batallion of Republic troops, dear. And as the good Ensign says, they're here for my safety. I think I'll be fine, my dear." He steps back from Johanna and Dareus, placing his hand behind his back. "Don't make me have to get rough, Johanna; I'd hate for anything to happen to poor Etiel, after all," he says, looking to Dareus out of the corner of his eye. "My men are prepared to do whatever it takes. So please, Johanna, I'll ask you one last time: show me how to use it." Here the pilot rises and within two strides she's near Danik, looming slightly over him. "Allow me to elaborate," she begins as if speaking to an idiot child, "My weapon and I are used to one another's company. It won't serve you the way it does me. You may choose to hack at things with it, and perhaps out of a hundred attempts you'll succeed five or six times, but a lightsaber isn't something to be passed around on a whim. Once we're off the ship you can experiment all you like but for your own sake, be smart enough not to turn it on in a confined space." She shrugs again, figuring he won't understand anyway. Petulant old coot! Does he really think he can use her lightsaber in an offensive manner without getting himself killed? Maybe she should just let him run around with it and wait for the inevitable. Without the ability to sense an opponent's actions through the Force and without the ability to feel the connection between the wielder and the weapon and the environment, a lightsaber is a too-dangerous thing for an untrained being to have. It is much more than a matter of being adept at forms of melee combat! "Your men might be enough to stop Republic troops," she sighs, reseating herself, "But your mortal weapons... and mine... are no match for the Dark Side if it decides to make life difficult for you." That's it, he has to step in now, proper etiquette or not; he looks to Johanna, "Step back from the Grand Admiral, NOW, please." If she was his guest or not, she was too close and menacing now, "Don't forget that this empire we all serve was forged from the Dark Side; only called so because the Jedi we afraid to embrace the pure power that it withheld in it's grasp." So what? It came from an academy textbook, but that didn't matter; it was still a valid point; "NO human would ever ask to bear a lightsaber should they be afraid to weild it; and I believe that the Grand Admiral just asked you to help him wield it properly." He looks to Danik quickly, "I'm sorry, Admiral, but perhaps you would be better served with information from someone who was better trained...." As he lo oks back to Johanna, he simply states, "The Sith never seemed to be afraid to teach someone the ways of the force....let alone the keys to unlocking it's unlimited power...." It seems to only be meant as a slight insult; but the way Johanna is taking; is shaking the very foundations of the beliefs he holds so true to his own Empire. Danik is taken back by Johanna's reaction, forcing him up against the bulkhead. He lets out a little grunt, and his face shows nothing but disgust; he's beginning to regret taking this Jedi along. Should have just killed her. Perhaps he is being a bit childish, however; maybe it'd be best until Malign is around to do anything like this... he steps away from the bulkhead, and Johanna, fixing his uniform as he does. "Very well, Johanna. Just don't let me down when the going gets tough - you'll be letting poor Etiel down, too," he says, casting a glance to Dareus as he steps towards the exit of the room. "Calm down, Ensign; let our guest have her way for now. Keep an eye on her for me, will ya?" As he's about to exit the room, however, a junior naval officer opens the door and enters. "Grand Admiral Kreldin, we are five minutes from our destination. The team is assembling in the cargo bay." Danik looks back to Johanna and Dareus, and shrugs. "I guess we might head along then. Our time is near." "I'm not here to argue philosophy with either of you," Johanna retorts, weary of the never-ending back and forth between those who believe in the ideals of the Republic and those who serve the Empire, "Seeing as how neither of you have any clue as to what you're talking about when it comes to the Force. It's like you've spent your whole life fixing speeders and then you walk up to a mathematician, claiming you understand the subtler points of abstract theories. Don't make it any harder on yourselves than it already is." She shoots Danik a nasty glare. "And you needn't remind me of Etiel's position, I'm well aware that you have the upper hand here." As it becomes apparent that their journey will soon take a turn for the more interesting, she smirks. "Well, Mister Kreldin, it's time to see what you're made of." Once the Grand Admiral's message arrives, Darues stands up, finishesh pushing his armor on; and loads his weapons, "Alpha and Bravo teams, on the Admiral for personal protection, Charlie and Delta Squads, on me." All the men lock and load their blasters, preparing to disembard, and watch the safety of the Grand Admiral. Even though he's a Naval officer, Dareus takes command of the whole ground troop brigade, and moves to the docking port, ready to hit land the second that the 2400 is on the ground, "All units, Mic check...." While they sound off, he looks at Johanna, "My business isn't to know or fight the Jedi; just know they are here to be fought, when need be...." He looks back to the Grand Admiral - "All units standing by, Grand Admiral, awaiting your orders." They were taking no chances anymore regarding his safety; it was too close on Coruscant, so the watchfulness of this group has easily doubled. Danik does have to agree with Johanna on one point - he isn't here to argue philosophy. And she is right about another thing. He really doesnave no real idea what he's talking about when it comes to the Force. All he knows is what he's seen first hand for the past six decades. The Jedi during the Clone Wars. The Sith. The new Jedi under Skywalker. And what little Malign and the Holocron have so far told him. Which, sadly, isn't much. He ignores Johanna's remark and sets about equipping himself again; the armor saved his life on Coruscant, and hopefully it'll come in handy again here. "We'll be running searches for a clear landing zone when we enter the atmosphere; once we find one and settle down, I want the stormtroopers to establish a perimeter around the ship and I want a temporary camp set up. Medical station, food, and cots for the men. This is our first time here, it'd be unwise to just charge in; we'll have to send some scouts out first." Of course Johanna would have to be at the forefront of each scouting mission. She knows the place better than anyone here, and unfortunately, that leaves Danik in her hands, although he isn't about to admit that openly. Taking his rifle, Danik gives a quick glance to Dareus and Johanna, nods, and heads to the cargo bay as the warning signals begin blaring throughout the ship, indicating the ship had just exited hyperspace. Their first foray onto Ord Trasi passes with little incident. The ship is set down smoothly and they step outside, the oppressive grey sky above marking their arrival with an unmistakeable sense of foreboding. "They could have picked some nicer decor," Johanna deadpans as she catches sight of the massive gargoyles to the South, "But then the Sith always were without a sense of humor or taste." She turns to see how Danik is faring in his first walk upon the Dark world. "Can you feel anything yet?" she asks as she slips her hands into her pockets, making a full revolution on her heel ere she watches the Admiral again, "Or are you insensible to it?" Dareus steps off the ramp, and heads onto the ground ahead of the Grand Admiral, "Alpha and Bravo Groups on the Admiral with me, Charlie and Delta squads, establish a basecamp, Delta group on recon ahead of us." His orders are simple and clear. He stands just ahdead of the Grand Admiral, poised to take any shots that may come at him, "Perimeter established, Grand Admiral, I have a squad of men ready to take point." A huge weight falls upon Kreldin's shoulders as he first steps foot upon the soil of the dark planet. He isn't quite sure just what it is. But it's not as elusive as the feeling he felt when first confronting Johanna in the Imperial Palace, or when he's around the likes of Malign. It's so much more intense, and, sadly, it worries Danik. He takes deep breaths, trying his best to keep his cool as he steps up a few feet behind Johanna, his eyes observing the surroundings, particularly the bizarre statues to the south. "I feel... I feel... ugh, what I feel is none of your business, Johanna," Danik says, shaking his head. He's oblivious to his men, setting up camp in the immediate area, but Dareus breaks him out of his daze. "Very well, Ensign. Good job... alright, I want to send out a team to scout the immediate area. We're looking for a temple, if anything. Johanna here will be leading the scouting missions for us." "You feel sick," she nearly crows in triumph, "You truly feel the Dark Side for the first time. Does it frighten you? Is it speaking to you yet, whispering of the things it knows about you... what it can promise you if you will only serve it?" Her experience with Vadim has emboldened her and Johanna strides out of the landing zone, gesturing to the grey expanse above. "There!" the Jedi points, "That is the sky of a doomed world. Remember it well, Danik. It's what the Darkness brings. My brother doesn't know it half as well as I do. Do you know who it was that drove me to kidnap you, who it was that allowed my demented whims to overrule my better sense? Hmm? HE would like to see every world have such a sky. Oh, the irony of your quest makes me want to laugh." Dareus moves forward several steps, along with several members of the small brigade which has assembled here, "With your permission, Admiral, I would like to lead the scout team personally." Holding his ST blaster in the ready position, he turns back, "I owe you with much, Grand Admiral...." The look on his face is that of both perseverance, and a relentlessness to get the job done." As he stands, waiting for the OK, he quickly looks back to 2 Sergeants, "You heard the Admiral, Delta, move into position, scout tactical column; do not fire until ordered to." His gaze focuses on a Sergeant Major on the detail, "Is that understood, Delta?" As if he knew the man who was leading the team very well. With that being said, he stands ready just before the Grand Admiral, awaiting his orders. One the Admiral's orders are clear, he steps about 10 paces forward, and looks back to Johanna, "Ma'am, front and center on me; keep prepared for anything that may happen." He walks a few more paces forward, and looks back again, "Keep your lightsaber ready; but for your own sake, don't try anything, or you'll be dead before the first swing...." It may sound odd, but the 10 soldiers behind Dareus would pretty much command a decent fight against any Jedi. He keys his mic, "Admiral, we're moving along, comm channels will remain open for signs of the enemy." Cautiously, the whole squad moves forward, most of the enlisted men's eyes remain on Dareus, who seems oblivious to everything except what is directly in front of him....absolutely nothing. Sparse jungle and annoying bushes, but what ultimately seem to be nothing. Danik closes his eyes, trying his best to block out Johanna's words. But he knows he can't ignore her: it's the truth, after all. His heart begins racing, and sweat pours from his forehead; his hands tremble, and he begins pacing around. "Who is this he? Your brother?" he asks, working up the nerve to respond to her. He looks up to where Johanna was pointing, but he just does not see what she sees: what he sees is power, order. Victory. He looks away from her for a moment to consider Dareus, and he slowly nods his head. "Very well; just don't let the Jedi out of your sight. She's a tricky one." Personally Danik doesn't think the entire contingent of troops he brought could handle Johanna. The only leverage he has is her son. But he's not sure how long that'll last. He forms up aside Dareus and Johanna, not wishing to be left out of the very first scouting mission. He has to get use to this planet, after all: he can feel he's going to be spending a lot of time here in the near future. "No." The reply lingers there in the damp air, "Not my brother. I mean the one who pulls my brother's strings, who pulls your strings." Their footfalls are strangely muffled. "I mean Vadim." She casts a sidelong glance first and Danik and then at Dareus, a cold smile tugging at her lips. "You needn't worry yourself, Ensign. I have no intention of running off or cutting all of you down. Don't waste your time theorizing about me. Keep your eyes open." Johanna weaves her way a little off from the group and stops almost as if preparing to sniff the air. Instead she merely stands frozen to one spot, her finely-tuned senses hearing the Force's whispers of danger. Then, from nowehere, a shriek. It's over in an instant, the Dark creature becoming visible now in its death throes, the two halves of it twitching in the underbrush. The Jedi's weapon illuminates their surroundings. "I thought so," Johanna muses, prodding at the gnarled abomination with her foot, its too-large, razor sharp teeth glistening, "It probably won't be enough to keep just your eyes open. This planet has more than a few tricks in store for us." How many more of these waist-high goblin-things ARE there on Ord Trasi? From the mouth of Dareus, it's easy to hear the words, "Oh Shit....". With that, his rifle turns eye level, and keeps recon of the whole surroundings, evading the whole areat that Johanna is in. "Admiral, this crap is way above our blasters...." Even though he was forced to say that, you see Dareus wave his men forward, Bravo and Charlie squads on me, kill anything that we didn't show up on the planet with!" It wasn't really an order, but a prayer for all the men. God help what they have stepped into. "Ma'am, all due respect, you better be goddamn good with that fancy sword or we are all out of here...." quickly looking back at the Grand Admiral, "That is of course ,if we're allowed to execute general order number 19....until that time...." His blaster opens up wildly, absolutely not aiming at anything, "Squuad open up. Protect the Admiral at all costs!" Trip to Ord Trasi, The